Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 10
Czemu nie trolololujecie?- spytała zdziwiona Szalona, nadal siedząc na głowię Kharleza. Nieco zarumieniony technik odkaszlnął lekko- z jednej strony wiedział że powininien ją z siebie zrzucić a z drugiej... Kharlez machnął na to ręką. Omnisjasz tak chciał. - Schowaj swoje zboczenie przynajmniej tutaj!- zakrzyknął Piteł, popychając wściekły swojego przyjaciela. Pod wpływem popchnięcia Kharlez poleciał metr dalej, ledwo utrzymując równowagę- nie wpłynęło to niemal nijak na Szaloną, która miając w głębokim poważaniu prawa fizyki, nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr, nadal siedząc w powietrzu. - Zboczenie?!- zakrzyknął zaskoczony technik po czym wskazał na współlokatora.- To ty tutaj coś kombinujesz z dziećmi! - Chcesz porównywać który z nas jest większym zboczeńcem, serio?!- krzyczał cały czerwony Piteł.- Przecież ty r#chasz sprzęt AGD! Nie zaznajomieni z Kharlezem mieszkańcy CreepyTown i Lobo spojrzeli na niego z niemałym zdziwieniem. Jedynie Wasieq doszedł do wniosku, że jednak zwróci te szczoteczkę elektryczną którą dostał od technika...I może rzygnie gdzieś jak nikt nie będzie patrzył- najwyżej zwali się na Serka. - To był tylko raz!- bronił się Kharlez. - Nieprawda.- powiedziała spokojnie Szalona, wirując w powietrzu. - No wiem...- powiedział już ciszej technik. - Czyli rozumiem że do elity Federacji należy pedofil i zawodowy dymacz tabletów?- spytał Serek, uśmiechając się wrednie. - Jest tylko jedno określenie na takich.- powiedziała zniesmaczona Insanity. - Zboczeńce.- dokończyła Hajsik. - Amatorzy.- powiedział w tym samym momencie Przemek, co nie specjalnie kogokolwiek zdziwiło. - W KAŻDYM RAZIE!- zakrzyknęła wściekła LoboTaker, ściągając z Szalonej należące do siebie ubrania.- CO NIBY MAMY TERAZ ROBIĆ?! Baldanderce ubranie się zajęło kilka sekund. Ponownie była znaną wszystkim LoboTaker- ręcznik odszedł do lamusa a do gry wrócił strój Czarnej Inkwizytorki. Szalona, która pozostała jedynie w swoim przyciągającym spojrzenie stroju kąpielowym, dotknęła swojej głowy czubkiem palca a po upływie chwili pojawił się tam jej kapelusz. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, oblizując usta. - Mam pomysł!- zakrzyknęła uradowana dziewczyna, wyciągając ręce ku górze z radości. - Nie cierpie kiedy to mówi.- stwierdziła Elizabeth. - Jej pomysły za często kończą się uszczerbkiem na moich narządach.- stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą technik. - Nie przeczuwam żeby to był dobry pomysł.- stwierdził Arise. - Najlepszy pomysł świata!- zakrzyknął Arise, rozkładając się wygodnie. Sauna na basenie w Korundzie była dosyć przestrzenna- owalne pomieszczenie zbudowane z drewna na wzór Rzymski był w stanie zmieścić wszystkich mężczyzn tak, by każdy miał sporą przestrzeń osobistą. Relaksujący się mężczyźni, ubrani jedynie w białe, owinięte wokół pasa ręczniki, relaksowali się spokojnie, rozkoszując się wysoką temperaturą dzięki której mogli wypocić wszelkie smutki. - Szkoda że nie ma koedukacyjnych.- stwierdził Serek, leżąc sobie na drewnianej ławce. - Jedna z nich to twoja siostra.- powiedział zaskoczony Mikhaln, siedząc pod ścianą.- Druga to córka. - ty hory pojebie.- powiedział kucający niedaleko Wasieq. Wszyscy zaśmiali się cicho, nawet Serek. Atmosfera była o wiele przyjemniejsza- pewnie nawet bez klątwy nie rzucaliby się na siebie. Po prostu atmosfera była wystarczająco przyjazna, by odpuścić sobie rękoczyny. Jedynie członkowie Dzieci żałowali, że nie było z nimi Tardsihe'a- staruszek stwierdził że jest za stary żeby relaksować się z młodzikami. Kogo obchodzi fakt że trzy osoby obecne teraz w saunie są od niego sporo starsze. - Wiecie, może o to chodziło Szalonej.- stwierdził Piteł, leżąc na innej ławce. - W jej poj#banych metodach zawsze jest jakiś cel.- potwierdził siedzący na podłodze Kharlez.- Pewnie chciała nas pogodzić. - Myślicie że jak to wyszło u dziewczyn?- spytał Arise. Nastąpiła chwilowa cisza. Mężczyźni przez chwilę zamknęli oczy, instensywnie się zastanawiając. Jednak po kilku sekundach, niczym jeden mąż spojrzeli się na siebie, wymieniając najbardziej kosmate uśmiechy na jakie tylko było ich stać. - jest tylko jeden sposub rzeby sie przekonać.- stwierdził Wasieq. - Poj#bana s#cz!- krzyczała ubrana w swój czarny strój, cała spocona LoboTaker. - Skretyniała dz#wka!- odpowiadała owinięta w ręcznik Elizabeth, wygrażając Baldanderce pięścią. Atmosfera w damskiej saunie była o wiele mniej przyjazna. Dziewczyny podobnie jak chłopcy, były ubrane w białe ręczniki- nie zaś wzdłuż pasa a tak by zakrywały przestrzeń od klatki piersiowej do ud. Właściwie niemal wszystkie bez problemów zastosowały się do zasad sauny, ubierając się w ręczniki- jedynie LoboTaker nie była w stanie się przemóc. Nawet mimo faktu, że tak ubrana narażała się na dosłowne utopienie się we własnym pocie. - Mówił wam ktoś kiedyś że się łatwo denerwujecie?- spytała Gloria, siedząc na ławce i bawiąc się swoim naszyjnikiem. - Odezwała się.- odpowiedziała siedząca naprzeciw niej Strange. - Coś ty k#rwa powiedziała?!- zakrzyknęła Gloria, wstając i wygrażając Strange pięścią. - Najpierw my się napi#rdalamy!- zakrzyknęła Elizabeth, wskazując na siebie i Lobo.- Ty tej swojej cizi dowalisz później! - Ej!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, patrząc na Elizabeth z nienawiścią.- Nie obrażaj Strange! Piratka myślała że się przesłyszała. Dla pewności kilkukrotnie przeczyściła sobie ucho- jednak wrażenie że Lobo powiedziała tak dziwne, nie pasujące do niej słowa, pozostało. - Lobo?- spytała zdezorientowana Strange. Z Baldanderki lała się woda jak ze spryskiwacza, przez co z pewnym trudem było jej pokazać pełnie swojego bezczelnego uśmiechu. - Tylko ja mogę to robić.- stwierdziła Baldanderka. Tymczasem na innej ławce siedziały sobie spokojnie Hajsik,Insanity i Szalona, przyglądając się z zażenowaniem zachowaniu towarzyszek. - Jakim cudem wy się dogadujecie?- spytała Szalona, gestykulując swoje zdziwienie poprzez machanie rękoma. - No wiesz, mamy swoje sposoby...- zaczęła Hajsik, ale przerwała, gdy w ramię uszczypnęła ją Insanity. - Powinnyśmy z nią rozmawiać?-spytała dziewczyna. - Daj spokój.- machnęła ręką Banan.- To dziwna nieznajoma, takim się ufa. - No i mam lizaki!- zakrzyknęła Szalona, podając dwa duże, tęczowe słodycze na patyku dziewczynkom. - Widzisz?- spytała Hajs, biorąc jednego lizaka i szybko zaczynając go lizać.- Nieznajomi dający dzieciom słodycze cieszą się względnym zaufaniem społecznym. - Skąd to wiesz?- spytała Insanity, również liżąc słodycz. - Zmyśliłam.- powiedziała Hajsik po czym zwróciła się do Szalonej.- Dobre, skąd je masz? - Od Glorii.- powiedziała Szalona a dziewczynki natychmiast rzuciły na podłogę otrzymane słodycze, plując na ziemie z obrzydzenia.- W każdym razie, macie jakiś pomysł jak je uspokoić? - Tfu, tfu, tfu.- Insanity spluwała na ziemię, krzywiąc się z niesmaku.- Zwykle to spokój jest albo gdy nas atakują, albo jak jest jakaś impreza. Oko Szalonej momentalnie zaświeciło a na jej twarzy zagościł diaboliczny uśmiech. - Świetnie!- zakrzyknęła uradowana.- Potrzebuję tylko metr taśmy klejącej i kilka szlafroków! - Jesteście pewni że to tutaj?- wyszeptał Serek, robiąc pazurami dziurę w drewnianej ścianie. Ubrani w ręczniki mężczyźni musieli być tak cicho jak tylko się dało. Przebywali teraz w przestrzeni pomiędzy saunami- na basenie było ich trzy, więc wybór pozostawał niewielki. Mężczyźni poszli więc drogą eliminacji- najwyzej trafią na puste pomieszczenie. A biorąc pod uwagę że Smąriusz gdzieś zniknął, musieli zrobić to w tradycyjny sposób. - Nie wierze że to robię.- wyszpetał ze zrezygnowaniem Mikhaln. - Robisz to bo jesteś mężczyzną.- stwierdził podekscytowany Piteł.- To naturalne. - Ciekawe czy przyniosły jakieś komórki.- wyszeptał Kharlez, oblizujac usta.- Albo chociaż zdjęcia telefonów. - czy tylko ja pżyszedłem tu oglondać cycki?- spytał kucający tuż za Serkiem Wasieq. - A spróbujcie spojrzeć na Strange to nogi z dupy powyrywam.- syknął cicho Przemek. - Nii-san, to przecież twoja dziewczyna.- stwierdził Arise.- Czemu chcesz ją podglądać? - Bo jestem zboczeńcem i degeneratem.- stwierdził Przemek, klepiąc smoka po plecach.- A ty szwagier szybciej. - Już zrobiłem dla nas wszystkich.- powiedział Serek, ukazując z dumą sześć par dziur. - to co nic nie muwisz?- spytał Wasieq, po czym razem z resztą zbliżył się do ściany. - No to na trzy.- powiedział Kharlez, biorąc głęboki wdech. - Trzy.- syknęli wszyscy po czym zbliżyli oczy do otworów. Początkowo sauna wydawała się być pusta, jednak w momencie w którym mężczyźni docisnęli swoje oczy do otworów, drzwi sauny otworzyły się. Podekscytowani oczekiwali aż ich oczom ukarzą się kobiece sylwetki. Srogo się zawiedli. Przynajmniej było wiadome dlaczego Tardsihe nie chciał siedzieć z nimi w saunie- staruszek najzwyczajniej w świecie lubił jak mu coś powiewało. Na nieszczęście napaleńców członek Dzieci Heinricha stanął idealnie przed oczami przerażonych mężczyzn. Co gorsza, w tym kościele obydwa dzwony było widać aż za dobrze. - AAAAAAAAAAA!!!- zakrzyknęli podglądacze. A głos powstrzymujących krwawienie z oczu młodzieńców roznosił się echem po całym Korundzie. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures